one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Alicephia X Garrett
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! It's East X West in a Battle of thieves! What will prevail: A Thief that revolutionized video games forever? Or one that wants a gentle breeze in the end? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Alicephia.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Garrett.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Assassin's Creed 2 Theme - Venice Rooftops (Chase Theme)) One rainy night in the anonymous City, a teenage thief, no older than seventeen, was sitting on her Windboard, flying above The City, when the City Watch spotted her flying free, alerted Watch personnel, and tried to aim their arrows at Alicephia, but she was too fast for them, yet instead of attacking The Watch, Alicephia went and had a talk with them... Watch Officer: All right. Why would anyone as young as you be flying at this time as cold and wet as this? Alicephia was annoyed at the Officer calling her "Young". Alicephia: Hey! Don't EVER treat me like a kid, Good Sir! DO YOU FREAKING HEAR ME, Old man?! Watch Officer: I- I'm terribly sorry! You seem independent enough. J- Alicephia: Actually, I was just here to find a rivaling thief; not that I'd steal anything here anyway. Watch Officer: Good, anyways there is someone like you at large, and his last whereabouts is across the City in an old part of town, hiding. If you wish to accept this, if successful, you will be rewarded gratiously... Alicephia: Deal. By the way, who am I to look for? The Watch Officer simply pointed at a wanted poster. Alicephia then knew she had to find a man to Garrett. He seems like a problem, but doesn't seem like much either, Alicephia thought. Alicephia: I'll search for this "Garrett" person, but be warned that I can only bring dead people to Justice. Watch Officer: Fair enough. Just bring him to us & you'll get paid. Alicephia then prepared her Windboard, and flew across The City like an Eye in the Sky... Some time later, Alicephia spotted a black clad person go into a building without the use of an entrance. Alicephia knew she found her target... Alicephia: (That must be him! The Thief that guy hired me to capture! You're in a world of hurt now, Garrett!) Alicephia flew through, and broke into the wall the black clad man went through. Yet the thief was nowhere to be seen... Or was he...? Alicephia guessed the Thief hid in dark corners, and easily found one. She found "Garrett" crouching in a dark corner, knowing that his clothes are more brighter than a dark corner. Alicephia: You know I can see you, Garrett. Don't think otherwise. Garrett simply prepared his bow with a Fire Arrow ready, forced to fight, something he doesn't like to do... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! 59.9-55.3: As Garrett fired his arrow, Alicephia deflected it with her board. She then lunged at Garrett and stole 25% Energy from him, showing ITEM UP! above a proud Alicephia; until Garrett threw a Flash Bomb at Alicephia, who slapped it back at Him, blinding them both. 55.2-52.2: (Blinding Process.) 52.1-46.7: After recovering from the Flash Bomb, Garrett knew there was no avoiding combat on this one. He pulled out his Sword to combat a weapon as huge as a Windboard. But such a weapon backfires from the board's hard material. He then pulled out a Warhammer, and at least made a dent. Alicephia then threw a Mr. Devil Explosive at Garrett, who slammed back Mr. Devil at Alicephia with his Warhammer, blowing up right at her face. As Garrett wanted to avoid conflict, this was his chance. 46.6-31.8: Despite the fight still being in progress, Garrett somehow got away from the fight, yet a few seconds later, Alicephia woke up, dizzy, but not entirely defeated. She left the building only to find Garrett climbing up a wall, close to the roof. Alicephia quickly got on her board, and flew at Garrett, then kicked him, hard, sliding him all the way to the ground. 31.7-24.2: Alicephia wondered to herself, was this it? Did she bring Justice to someone with an augmented eye? Before she could drag him, Garrett used his Blackjack club to put Alicephia's hand out of commission, and slammed her head afterwards. Alicephia successfully retained her conscience, grabbed her board, and attempted to find Garrett. 24.1-0.1: Alicephia searched from above with little success. She eventually gives up, and gets back to Terra Firma. Much to her dismay as Garrett was simply walking from building through building, thus was hiding with success. But that didn't stop either from a final clash... As Garrett swung his Warhammer, it made a bigger dent than the one before on the Windboard. It was considered no longer usable, and Alicephia could only go on the defensive, but the numbers don't lie... Garrett's Blackjack knocked Alicephia out, then he stabbed her in the heart, ending the game of Cat and Mouse... (Assassin's Creed 2 Theme - Venice Rooftops (Chase Theme) Ends) K.O.! Meanwhile... Watch Officer: Sir! Watch Colonel: Ugh... What the Hell do you want?! Watch Officer: I apologize for your inconvenience, but I have bad news! The lady we hired to incarcerate, has been murdered by the Thief named Garrett! Watch Colonel: ... Alert all units. Inform them Garrett has become more dangerous than ever. Watch Officer: Aye Sir... Results/Credits (Cues Thief - The Dark Project Theme Song) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GARRETT! Alicephia is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill Garrett is from THIEF (Series), owned by EIDOS/SQUAREENIX Venice Rooftops is from ASSASSIN'S CREED II, owned by UBISOFT THIEF: The Dark Project OP is from The Game of the same name, owned by EIDOS/SQUAREENIX. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:PC Video Game themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain